Feel Good Inc
by TsukiUchiha13
Summary: My rendition on the video Feel Good Inc, i know there are like millions out there just wanted to add mine.Slight Murdocx2D id you squint hard under a microscope, not much really. rated T, for mentioning women and Murdoc 'shaking his gibblets' one shot.


Kyuubi: Wow Gorillaz, this is new...

Tsuki: Ah Shut it...I know i have the other 2 chapters to my Bleach ones will do but After learning that they had a new CD i got possessive over them again...

Welcome to my newest creation, I know its not an Original idea, but I just wanted my rendition of the 6th Track on there 2nd album Demon Days Feel good Inc. Love the track, it the first one I saw and fell in love with them and needed more. Here is my rendition of it. I might end up doing another AU for this with some Murdocx2D, it'll be delicious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, Jamie Hewlett and Damon Alburn does (Two very lucky guys to do so)

* * *

The tower, the ridiculously long, smoke filled, the mind numbing, sinful, distracting high rising, evil tower.

Filled with moaning mindless half dead bodies, writhing pathetically in the dimmed red light giving off an eerie blood like tint to the room. The smoke of cigarettes, cigars, and other drugs filled the air with an unhealthy haze and no one seemed to care.

A pair of hollow black eyes stared out at the room, they were rimmed red, dark bags under them as their owner sat on his 'throne' A small chair up on the stage away with thick red velvet curtains behind him. He has no idea how long he had been locked in this prison, he had lost his ability to tell the passing time a long time ago, or to him it felt like a long time ago, the said ability wasn't so good with him usually high in his pain killers for his damage head. He was at least thankful for them always supplied as well but always took just enough not to get lost as well.

He wanted out, He didn't belong here but he couldn't get out. Feel Good INC wouldn't let him. He was stuck with his other two band mates as they were on stage. Russel was reclusive and was just there not very present. Murdoc on the other hand appeared to be enjoying himself with endless booze, drugs and woman to satisfy him as he was currently surrounded by them and his bass El Diablo. He thanked god that he had spared his innocent Noodle from this horrid place.

2D flinched as he watched the whore's hands roam the others body. He had rejected the advances from the living corpses Isolating himself away form them by perching himself on his throne watching them waste away. He had always harbored feelings for the satanist, Despite all the things the man does to him, the insults, the beatings, but he remembered that the man despite being forced to, had taken care of him when he was in a coma, then had 'helped' him out of it as well. Had changed his look and gave him a purpose and life, before the fame they weren't that bad but the fame had swelled his ego.

2D knew the man the best having been stuck hip to hip with each other for a good number of years, the man was often drunk and had times during when he was sober that he wasn't too bad. Just hiding behind the substance abuse. A sudden noise of static alerted the three still conscious members that it was time to play, the one song over an over again. The anthem they created perfect for the tower they built as well.

Ominous laughter was heard as a sudden 'tish tish' of Russel hitting the Hi-hat. _"Feel good."_ he sings softly, automatically as he raises his head up like a marionette when the show is about to start. A Burst of the all too familiar bass rift. _"Feel good."_ 2D stares blankly into space as Murdoc continued to play as the women continue there ministrations. _"Feel good."_ This time he leaned forward as if compelled by something.

Murdoc played the same rift over and over. _"Feel good."_ 2D leaned forward more nearly out of his Throne. Russel continued to beat out the Rhythm still emotionless about this all. "Feel good." 2D slipped gracefully out of his chair A large Television to the right of him black with some static._ "Feel good."_ The band continued to play the song their Audience seemingly unresponsive as they continued to moan on the floor.

_"Feel good."_ picking up a megaphone beside the chair he stood up fully ready to try and hopelessly try and wake the inhabits of Feel good inc. The large screen Flashing quickly to let them know they were watching. With a final _"Feel Good."_ Putting the mic to his lips as he began to sing:

_Cities breakin' down on a camels back_  
_They just have to go 'cos they don't know when_  
_So all you fill the streets its appealing to see_  
_You won't get out the country, 'cos you're bad and free_

2D stepped on the living carpet of Nearly dead bodies doing his best to avoid them, inching closer to the single large window. Preaching his words to deaf ears, to try and have some kind of effect on them. Murdoc began to rise from the halo of female bodies around him still, there hands still clutching at him.

_You've got a new horizon it's ephemeral style_  
_A melancholy town where we never smile_  
_And all i wanna hear is the message beep_  
_My dreams, they gotta catch me, 'cos i don't get sleep, no_

Murdoc fully stands up the women only just sitting as they looked up at him, a red spot light shining on him, some catching on his Inverted cross. 2D looks back to him for a moment as he carried on forward raising and lowering the mic until he reaches the window his hands with long spindly fingers coming up to rest on the glass as he stared longingly out of the window.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land._  
_Turn forever hand in hand_  
_Take it all there on your stride_  
_It is tinking, falling down_  
_Love forever love is free_  
_Let's turn forever you and me_  
_Windmill, windmill for the land_  
_Is everybody in?_

While looking out at the puffy white clouds his heart leaped as a familiar red and white striped windmill suddenly burst up, on cue as it bobbed around, hope returned to the Blue haired singer. The windmill was only there for a few seconds before bobbing down and disappearing back into the clouds, a worried look crossed his face as the helicopters flew past, chasing it. Behind them the curtain had rose to reveal another large screen as it began to flash, some one on it And the Spirits of De La Soul appeared singing there lyrics.

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,_  
_Lining them up-a like ass cracks,_  
_Lay these ponies at the track_  
_Its my chocolate attack._  
_Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here_  
_Care bear bumping in the heart of this here_  
_Watch me as I gravitate_  
_Hahahahahahaa._  
_Yo, we gonna go ghost town,_  
_This motown,_  
_With yo sound_  
_You're in the place_  
_You gonna bite the dust_  
_Can't fight with us_  
_With yo sound_  
_You kill the INC._  
_So don't stop, get it, get it_  
_Until you're Jet Ahead._  
_Yo, watch the way I navigate_  
_Hahahahahhaa_

The three men laughed at the state of the people locked in the Feel Good tower. 2D turned around, they always catch him off guard despite doing this over and over again. The large heads began to laugh and taunt the timid singer at his attempts to wake the bodies. The three screens all beside him had De La Soul laughing at him as the trapped soul had wrapped his arms around his middle as he flinched from the laughter, turning his head to the Different televisions.

_"Feel good."_ repeated the Singer like a mantra, his fingertips drumming together as he tried to block it all out. Murdoc just played his bass not caring his singer was being tormented, a sorce of it himself at times. "Feel good." De La Soul continued there haunting Cackling at the hollow eyed vocalist. _"Feel good."_ He turns around back to the window as he went to ignore them again returning to his only source of hope for some fleeting comfort. _"Feel good."_

A large beautiful, floating island burst from the clouds, the red and white striped windmill on the back of it. A young purple haired girl was sitting on the edge with a acoustic guitar in hand playing it to herself, their spared guitarist Noodle. 2D can almost here her play the guitar solo from inside his prison as it begins to float toward the window, leaves falling off the tress floating to the desolate land below, the land the vocalist so wished to escape to.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land._  
_Turn forever hand in hand_  
_Take it all there on your stride_  
_It is tinking, falling down_

The black eyed singer is pressed against the glass as his breath near the cooled glass coming out in white wisps looking sadly at the island. De La Soul is quiet, observing him with contemplation. A small sneer adorning their mouths. The Island passes closely to the window, so close but yet so far from the blue haired vocalist as his past is nearly a distant memory fading with the pain and isolation.

_Love forever love is free_  
_Let's turn forever you and me_  
_Windmill, windmill for the land_  
_Is everybody in?_

2D watches it somberly as it passes by before the hope is extinguished once again as reality crashes back around him. His hands slid down the dusty glass leaving trails down the glass as he begins to back up into Feel Good Inc. Murdoc begins the finally as he began to shake his hips the Girls still crowded around him as De La Soul Mocks 2D once again. He knows that she can't wait forever, those Helicopters are getting closer and more curious to the Island. De La Soul begins to taunt them again, there laughter stinging 2D's heart, repeating his lyrics to himself to try and calm down and drown them out.

_Don't stop, get it, get it_  
_We are your captains in it (Feel good)_  
_Steady,_  
_Watch me navigate,_  
_Ahahahahahhaa. (Feel good)_  
_Don't stop, get it, get it_  
_We are your captains in it (Feel good)_  
_Steady, watch me navigate_  
_Ahahahahahhaa. (Feel good)_

Murdoc Continued to show off his Full on frontal pelvic thrust Bass shagging, in his words for his audience. Two retreats back, his mantra of 'Feel Good' starting up again. The Island Floats away, once again not to return till tomorrow for a repeat performance, to try and give Noodle's blue haired singer more hope. 2D slipped back into hi throne as the curtains were lowered on the screen behind him.

_"Feel good."_ the singer's voice was quiet as he hung his head limp and lifeless as a puppet that was done with, De La Soul's laughter echoing around the room as he fell back into a state of trance till his next performance. Being puppeteered by the unknown forces keeping him here. He knows that he can't leave, they won't let him, He might be able to make it by himself but his loyalty to the band, to his friends...to Murdoc...keeps him rooted to the spot, on his Throne of Despair as he watches Murdoc sink back into the bodies, becoming one of them again, Russels milky white eyes cloud and gaze off, till it was time to play again.

"Feel good."

* * *

End. Forgive any grammar mistakes I'm not perfect. I know its over done but again I don't care. I love the Pairing Murdocx2D, Nice, hiding it, violent love them all. Mostly...

Anyway reviews are nice and always welcome. And if you do review i usually give virtual rewards, like this current wish granter...good luck getting it to work...well im off. Don't forget to Push the Bastard...we all know we want to lol.


End file.
